Cymbaline's Sleepover
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: When all the Sonic gang boys are to busy for each of the girls, Cymbaline decides to have a sleepover with Amy, Wave, Blaze and Rouge. Things go well, but what they don't know is that they might be spied on by five certain boys... Sonamy, Jetave, Silvaze, Knuoge, Shadaline
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, THAT WOULD BE SEGA, BUT I DO OWN CYMBALINE THE HEDGEHOG AND CAMERON THE HEDGEHOG.**

* * *

Chapter 1

They Were Too Busy, Let's Make Our Own Fun

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

It was a beautiful morning and I was out for my routine walk. I was walking down the street when I saw Amy. She saw me and ran over. I had become friends with Amy and the other soon after I got here and since Sonic and I were reunited. We all became great friends pretty quickly, and they even excepted me into their team. And even with my background story, Sonic still forgave me for leaving in the first place, plus we have been catching up, like fifteen years worth. I'm glad to see him again. I was pulled out of thought when Amy came up to me.

"Hey Cym. What's up?"

"Nothing actually, I just-" then I was cut of when Wave, Blaze and Rouge came up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Wave.

"That's what I was asking her." said Amy turning to me. "So Cymbaline?"

"Well I ran into Shadow-"

"Oooohhh." they all said with smirks.

"Really Cym?" said Rouge with a sly smirk.

"We just talked." I said slightly annoyed, they had been making fun of me saying that I like Shadow... because I do.

"So what did you say?" asked Blaze

"Well I just asked him if he wanted to grab a bite or something and he said that he was busy. So I just went on walking till I met up with you guys. What about you guys?"

"The same with us, I asked Jet if we could race, but he said he was busy. Blaze asked Silver if he wanted to hang out but he said he was busy with other stuff, and the same goes for Rouge when she asked Knuckles and Amy when she asked Sonic. Well, Sonic always runs from Amy." said Wave explaining.

Then Amy spoke up.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to ask him for a date then chase him down, I just wanted to give him back the forty-five bucks I borrowed, but the second he saw me, before I could even say anything past, 'hey Sonic', he was gone." she said with a sad tone.

I felt bad for Amy, I would definitely be talking to Sonic about this later. Amy really likes him, and from what I can tell, she's not as crazy and always chasing him down like she used to. And if she does give chase than it's mostly because she wants or needs to either give or tell him something. But not to ask him out as much as she used to. Why can't guys ever spend a little time on us girls? I thought, then I got an idea.

"Well, you know what? We can make our own fun! Today is Friday, so lets have a sleepover. It'll be fun!"

They thought about it then spoke.

"Alright, it sounds like a plan." said Rouge.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright we'll have it at our place of course." I said

"Sure." they replied.

"Okay so here's the deal. I'm in charge of music, Amy is in charge of movies, Wave, you and Blaze can bring the food and Rouge can bring beauty products and more atmosphere."

"Alright!" they said in unison.

"Cool, let's start at seven and have our sleeping bags, pajamas, clothes, and just stuff to keep us occupied. Because none of us will want to be bored, I'm sure."

"Okay!" they all said, then I got an idea.

"Hey what if I get a list of most fun things to do at a sleepover, for some extra stuff?"

"Awesome." they all said together again.

"Cool I'll see you all at seven but first, I might need to get something from the guys' place I left my bag and there are a few other things there, but it shouldn't take long."

"Okay, let's go." said Amy. Then we headed back to make plans for our sleepover. We don't need the guys we can make our own fun. I thought to myself as we walked down the street.

Through the streets beside us there were cars going, people walking on the sidewalks and going across the cross walks just like us. it had been a pretty good day so far.

"Hey there babe." said an utterly repulsive voice.

Cameron. oh no. It's bad enough that he keeps trying to get me, but now in front of my friends? Not Today.

(Yawn. I'm to tired right now to make a scene she totally kicks his but, so I'll skip it.) I had given him one more round house box kick to the face then he passed out right there on the sidewalk, and we kept moving. Sheesh guys can also be jerks too. but i didn't have time to think about that now, i had a sleepover to get ready for.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON. I KNOW IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS A STORY ABOUT MY OC MOSTLY, BUT THERE WILL BE EQUAL CHARACTER CANONS, SO I JUST WANTED TO CLEAR THAT UP. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We Have Plans Of Our Own Plans

**AMY'S POV.**

This is going to be so much fun, I couldn't wait. It had been so long since I had been to a sleepover or had one myself! We were all pretty excited, the boys were to busy but that doesn't mean we need them to have fun. We can make our own fun. We walked up to the guys' house where they all lived. Then we knocked. Shadow opened the door, and I saw Cymbaline smile, and Shadow blush slightly, and I knew the others saw it too. Then he spoke.

"Hey what's up?"

"Cymbaline just left her bag, plus we want to tell you guys something." I said.

He nodded and let us in. and there sitting in the living room were all the other guys. They saw us when they looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys, what's going on." asked Silver, but was mostly looking at Blaze.

"I had to get my bag." said Cymbaline going for it. She came back after about a minute. Then the boys came up to each of us.

"Hey Wave, wanna race?"

"Sorry Jet, can't." she said simply, not wanting to reveal our plans yet.

He looked confused, "Why?"

Then Silver came up to Blaze.

"Hey Blaze you wanna grab a bite?"

"Sorry, I can't."

"Why?"

Then Sonic came up to me. With his signature smirk. I really hoped I was strong enough for this.

"Hey Amy, wanna hang out or go on a run with me?"

I can't believe it, now he chooses to ask me if I want to hang out, not date, but hang out. The others were looking at me to see if I could do it and not give in. So I summoned all the courage I had to say something.

"You know I'd like to, but I already have plans, sorry Sonic."

He seemed a little surprised, probably because I usually ask or if he did any other time I would have freaked and said yes a million time, but not this time.

"Why?"

Then Knuckles came up to Rouge.

"Do you want to hang out?"

"Sorry Knucki, I'd like to but I've got to say no."

"What, why?"

Then Shadow came up to Cymbaline while she was going through her bag.

"Do you want to take a walk or something, it looks nice outside."

I could tell she really wanted to say yes, because she really did like Shadow, and he might actually like her back so I knew she really felt bad for turning him down.

"Sorry Shadow, but, I can't, I'm really sorry." she said in one of the most sincere voices I've ever heard. She really was sorry. Then she turned to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, can I borrow your PS3, Xbox and Wii for a little?"

"Uh, sure but why, and how come none of you guys can hang out with us?"

"Well, since you guys want to know, I'll tell you. We're having a sleepover at our place, it was my idea since you guys were all busy, when we asked you the exact same thing, you just asked us. Well except for Amy."

"Why's that? You weren't going to ask me out Amy?"

"No, i just wanted to give you back the forty-five bucks i owe you from last month, i tried to give it to you earlier, but you ran away from me before i could get past 'hey Sonic!', then Cym thought of the idea to have a sleepover when we all met up after you each blew us off." she said with a smug look with hands on her hips.

They seemed to get guilty looks, probably because they blew us off, and now are asking us what we asked them earlier.

I am good at interrogation i guess, the other girls have got there special skills too, i wonder if Cymbaline would let us become a team with her as...well I'll have to talk to her about it later. Right now we had a sleepover to plan.

"Don't worry, we aren't mad, and we need your games for our sleepover."

They didn't look worried anymore, they had smirks on their faces.

"So when's the sleepover so we'll be on time?" asked Sonic.

"Sorry guys it's a GIRLS ONLY sleepover, but next time we can all have a sleepover together, you guys understand." I said.

They all looked down.

"I guess we kinda deserve it." said Jet.

"Yeah." they all said in unison.

"Thanks for understanding guys." said Cymbaline as she went upstairs to get the games.

Soon she came back down with the consoles and games, but they were covering her view a bit so she didn't see that she was about to trip over a bottle that was just lying around.

"Cym, watch out!" I cried.

"Huh, what was- AAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as she lost her footing and fell over the railing dropping the games in the process.

Then Shadow sprang into action. He jumped up and caught Cymbaline in one arm, and the consoles and games in the other without dropping either of them. I saw Cymbaline look into his eyes with her mouth dropped open for about five seconds, before she snapped back to reality and Shadow put her down and handed her the games.

"You might want to be more careful…Cym." he said, and it was the first time he ever called her that. Wow those two do like each other.

"Thanks Shadow, yeah, I'll be more carefull." she said with a blush as he smiled at her. I wish Sonic would look at me that way. I sighed, but didn't know that the others heard, then they all looked at me.

"Hey, you okay Amy?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said, with a forced weak smile.

"About what?" asked Sonic smirking at me. Uh oh.

"Um-". the Wave cut me off.

"It doesn't matter it's her business."

"Yeah, sorry Amy."

"It's alright Sonic, but right now the girls and I have got to go, we still have work to do for our sleepover."

"Yeah, Amy's right, let's go, and thanks for the video games!" Cymbaline yelled. Then we left.

**NO ONE'S POV.**

The boys watched them leave, then they got mischievous looks on there faces. When the girls were out of ear shot, Jet spoke up.

"So are we going to crash their sleepover?" he asked Sonic and the others.

"Nope." Sonic said shaking his head no.

"What!?"

Then Sonic spoke again.

"We're not going to crash it, we're going to spy on it."

"Even better." said Knuckles. Then they pulled into a huddle, and Sonic spoke.

"Yep, so all we have to do is…."

Once he finishes explaining the plan they all have mischievous smirks on their faces.

"Nice plan." said Shadow. He really wanted to see Cymbaline, but he wouldn't admit it, especially not to Sonic, he would probably try and kill him if he did anything to his sister.

"Yeah, just remember Shadow, Cymbaline is my little sister, even if it's only by a year, so if you do something to hurt her feeling or anything to make her feel bad or worse actually cry, I'll beat you down."

Shadow stood there dumbfounded.

"Yeah, we all know you like his sister, everyone except for Cymbaline that is." said Silver.

"Yeah, I do, but I wouldn't and wont hurt her, so don't worry."

"Okay good. Now lets get to Tails', we going to need equipment."

They all nodded and left, getting ready for tonight.

**OKAY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, AND IF THERE IS SOMETHING YOU WANT ME TO DO FOR THE SLEEPOVER THAT YOU THINK WOULD BE FUNNY, THEN JUST LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO, LIKE FOR TRUTH OR DARE. PEACE OUT!**

**P.S. I DON'T RIGHT YAOI OR YURI SO DON'T GIVE TRUTHS OR DARES LIKE THAT PLEASE, THANK YOU.**

**JUST AS A POINTER  
**

**ALL THE GIRLS ARE 19  
**

**ALL THE BOYS ARE 20  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Boys Plan

**SONIC'S POV.**

We headed over to Tails' workshop, he wasn't all that happy with the our plan to spy on the girls but just shrugged and got us the equipment, which was five cameras, seven bugs(transmitters), nine micro microphones, one tracker for each of them, and we used my laptop to see everything. We thanked Tails and left. Then we made sure we had gotten everything and decided to watch it all from our place just to be safe if they caught us, which we hoped they wouldn't. We had everything. Only one thing left to do.

"Now all we have to do is set up and plant everything." I said.

"Yeah, but how do we set up everything, without them knowing?" asked Silver.

"I have an idea." I said as I picked up the phone and dialed Cymbaline's number.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know where you guys were."

"Still out getting stuff for tonight why?"

"I left something of mine at yours and the girls place. Mind if I go and grab it?"

"Sure, and you don't have to wait for us, we'll still be out for about an hour."

"Thanks sis."

"No problem, bye."

"See ya."

"Well that was easy." said Silver. Then we headed to the girls' place.

Once we got there we got to work immediately.

We hid the cameras in the plants around the room. We put bugs on the ceiling in the corners, on the counter, and on the window sills. The microphones on the bottom of the couch, counter and the t.v. Now all we had to do was get the trackers on the girls.

"So, how DO we get the trackers on them?" asked Knuckles.

"I have an idea." said Silver. "We just need to find them and slyly put each on them, like giving them a pat on the back or something, but make sure they don't know."

"Sounds like a plan." I said. After we made sure everything was in place and worked, we headed out to find the girls.

We found the girls at the party store getting stuff for tonight. When Amy saw me, she raised an eyebrow but still waved, then the other saw us and waved to, then they came over.

"Remember act calm, and don't slip anything about us spying on their sleepover." I whispered they all nodded. Then the girls came over.

"Hey Sonic what's up, is Eggman at it again."said Amy with a determined look.

She was always cute when she looked that way. I really want to tell her how I feel, but if I do and Egghead finds out she'll be in even more danger than she would be anyway for being friends with me. I don't want to break her heart but I want to keep her safe….because I-. but I couldn't finish my thought because the others were talking to me.

We looked at each other than we hugged each of them, they were pretty surprised. Blaze Cymbaline and Amy had blushes and Rouge and Wave had confused looks.

"What was that for guys?" asked Cymbaline.

"Umm, now can we come to the sleepover, we're really sorry for blowing you guys off." I said.

"Sorry, but still no, and your apology is accepted."

"Alright then, we understand."

"Great, so we're going to have our sleepover all weekend, okay guys?"

"Yeah. Okay then." we all said.

"Alright, bye then." said Blaze as they walked off, not having a clue that we just stuck a tracker and a bug on each of them.

Once they were out of ear shot I spoke.

"Alright, now all we have to do is wait for tonight, and see exactly what our girls do and think." I chuckled.

They all nodded with mischievous smug looks. This plan was going to work, but I couldn't help but think that we would be invading their privacy and feel a little guilty, depending on what we would see or here. But it probably would go away. I mean what's the worst thing that could happen, besides them finding out and getting mad? Then we headed back to our place and set the laptop up and even got it hooked up to the flat screen t.v. we had. 'This would be fun.' I thought to my self as we waited for seven o'clock to come and for the sleepover to begin.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER, AND REMEMBER IF THERE IS ANYTHING FUNNY YOU WANT ME TO PUT IN FOR THE SLEEPOVER OR ANYTHING LIKE TRUTH OR DARE, THEN JUST LEAVE A REVIEW. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Let The Party Begin

**WAVE'S POV.**

**6:59**

**We **were counting down the seconds until it was seven, and the party would start, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched by someone but it was probably just me. I was probably being silly, maybe it as because of my pajamas.

I was wearing black pajama pants with a purple tank that had a black star on it in Rhine stones, with black and purple stripped socks, and instead of having my bandana, I just had my hair like feathers were pulled into a pony tail.

Amy had on a pink and grey night gown that hugged her curves and said, 'Smile On!', with grey pajama leggings with lace at the bottom and pink slippers and she didn't have her head band.

Cymbaline had on light blue pajama shorts and a blue mid-drift shirt that went above her stomach bye an inch and said, 'TEAM 32' in a yellow sparkly color. She also had on white and blue socks that went to her knees, and her hair like quills were pulled back into a pony tail.

Blaze had on white capris pajama pants that had peace on them with a peace sign in pink, white, and light pink, with a light purple tank that went mid-drift about an inch above her stomach as well, but with white peace signs on it, with purple ankle socks.

And Rouge had on a black mid-drift night shirt that went two inches above her stomach and short black pajama shorts with black ankle socks.

**7:00**

"Okay, let the slumber party begin!" said Cym. We all cheered ready for a good time. We started the first thing on Cym's list.

"Okay, time for the first rocking-est sleepover activity…Dancing!"

Then music started blaring. Then we all started moving to the beat, jumping and shaking our hips. I guess I got really into it, because then me, Amy and were the one in the center of the room shaking our hips and doing 'the bump' occasionally.

"Wow, Wave, Amy. Have Sonic or Jet ever seen you guys dance like THAT?"

We both blushed a little bit at the thought of the boys seeing us dance like that. Good thing they haven't, but still I feel like I'm being watched. Oh well.

**JET'S POV.**

**We **had hooked up the cameras and were now watching their slumber party start. And wow, I wasn't expecting her or the others to dance like that. None of us were expecting them to dance like that, plus their pajamas made them look even MORE hot then they already were. Geez, I wasn't expecting Wave to look so hot. I guess I do have it bad for her, but as much as I hate to admit it, I'm too chicken to tell her right now. But still.

We watched the girls dance, and by the looks on their faces, they were into it as well. Sonic's mouth was hanging open, Silver and Shadow's mouths were hanging open and Knucles eyes were really wide. They were already enjoying our spying on them and it only just started. This was going to be an interesting night.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, I WANT JUST A FEW MORE TRUTH OR DARE IDEAS, EVEN IF YOU'VE ALREADY GIVEN ONE FEEL FREE TO GIVE MORE AS LONG AS THEY FOLLOW MY RULES OF NO YURI OR YAOI AND THE RATING OF THIS STORY. PEACE OUT! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Truth or Dare Part 1

**AMY'S POV.**

Things were really getting fun, we were all having a good time. Then Cymbaline spoke up.

"Okay girls time for the next activity, Truth or Dare, let's sit in a circle, and we can start."

So we all got in a circle, but I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me.

"Okay, so here's how it works, if you don't do someone's dare, you have to do a truth and if you don't do a truth you have to do a dare, it's that simple. Oh, and you get five passes for each round." said Cym.

"Alright." We all said.

"So who goes first?" asked Blaze

"Well why not Cym, I mean this whole thing was your idea, you should get the first turn."

"Thanks Amy." she said.

"Alright, how about a group dare?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's where I dare all of you to do something, then you all have to do it."

**THE BOYS POV.**

"Now thing are going to get interesting." said Shadow with a smirk.

"Yeah, I wonder what they'll dare each other to do?" said Silver.

"Or what they'll be forced to admit." said Sonic.

"I bet it will be funny, some of it." said Jet.

"Yeah, not to mention it could be used for future reference." said Knucles.

"Well let the show begin." said Sonic, getting various snacks from the kitchen."Just be careful not to step on the wires or anything, or we might lose audio and video, thenwe would have to set it back up." Silver

"Alright." said Sonic.

Then they started watching again.

**BACK TO AMY'S POV.**

"Okay the group dare is…" then she whispered it to us, and we all turned red."Well, there's no backing down now let's go to the boys house." then we all got up to leave, and in our pjs. I hope this turns out well.

**SONIC'S POV.**

"Their coming, quick hide everything!" yelled Silver. Soon everything was hidden, and had no trace that we were spying as we waited for them. Just what were they going to-.

Then my thought was interrupted as all the girls burst through the door and ran up to us.

Then before I even knew what was happening, Amy ran up and kissed me…on the mouth! It lasted for three seconds then she let go. But it wasn't just me. Blaze did the same with Silver, Wave with Jet, Rouge with Knuckles.

We were all shocked out of our minds. Now we know what the dare was. But even though I knew it was a dare I couldn't help but feel a bit of a tingle from the sensation. Amy's lips were warm and sweet, they tasted like strawberry from her lip gloss. Then they all laughed as they ran out the door and back to their house. I looked at the others and they all had the same expression.

"Did what I think just happen, actually happen?"

"Yeah, it did Jet." I said.

Then we were all silent before we all except for Shadow said,

"Wow. What a women."

"Now I really want to keep watching to see what they'll do next." said Knuckles

"Yeah, let's keep watching." I said as we pulled everything out and continued watching.

**BLAZE'S POV.**

I have never felt so excited. I got to kiss Silver on the lips, and I don't care if it was a dare. I still loved it, and I bet the others like kissing the guys to. But to bad Cymbaline didn't get to kiss Shadow, she really likes him, and I bet he likes her.

We had jut gotten back to our place, then Cym spoke up.

"Very good ladies, I didn't think you had it in you for a minute to do that, but you proved me wrong. You guys have got guts."

"Thanks Cym." Amy said.

"So?" she said.

"So what?" I asked.

"How was it getting to kiss them?"

"It was…" but none of us could say, even though I'm sure that the thing going through their minds was, 'it was great.'

"It's alright, I already know, you guys liked it." she said looking at me, Rouge and Wave. Then she turned to Amy.

"What about you Amy? Did kissing my brother make one of your dreams come true?" she joked.

But Amy looked kind of upset.

"Amy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What if Sonic gets mad at me for kissing him. He'll either think that I asked you to do the dare or I did the group dare just to kiss him, because I used to chase him all over and ask him for dates. Then he might hate me." she said with a sad tone.

Poor Amy, if only she knew. But I can't tell her, then I would be breaking a promise.

"Don't worry Amy, he wont hate you, trust me, I know my brother."

"Alright, thanks Cymbaline." Amy said as she cheered up.

"Alright Amy, you go next." said Cym.

"Okay.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Cymbaline.

Cymbaline, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go back to the guys place in your pjs, go up to Shadow, and ask him for a great big kiss!"

We all started to laugh, while Cymbaline became as red as the streak in Shadows hair.

"Or you could answer a truth, who do you have a crush on?"

"There's no way I'll answer that truth."

"Alright then, you better get started with your dare."

"Fine." she sighed, as she got up and left for the guys house. This was going an interesting weekend sleepover, and it was only Friday, we still have Saturday and Sunday. But it will still be fun. Although I can't shake the feeling that someone or thing is watching me.

* * *

**OK HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, AND YES I USED, AN IDEA SOMEONE WANTED ME TO DO, IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A DARE OR TRUTH OF YOUR CHOICE PUT IN AS LONG AS IT FOLLOWS MY RULES OF NO YAOI OR YURI AND THE RATING OF THIS STORY, THEN JUST LEAVE A REVIEW. PEACE OUT, AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Truth or Dare Part 2

**SHADOW'S POV.**

I couldn't think whether to thank Amy, or be mad. I mean yeah, I wanted to kiss Cymbaline, but still, not if it was a dare…oh who am I kidding, of course I'd still want to kiss her. But still. We set everything back up again in no time.

Then just like before the door burst open and Cymbaline came running up to me. Then she grabbed my face, closed her eyes and smashed her lips to mine. I could feel her hands running all up and down threw my quills, messing them up. Even so I was in complete bliss. It lasted for five seconds then she pulled away, much to my displeasure, and pulled her soft hands out of my quills, which no doubt were completely messed up, but, I didn't care.

She looked at me with a completely red face, but sheepish, shy smile. Then she said, "Well…Bye!" then she bolted out the door and got on her board, and headed back to the girls' place.

Then all the guys looked at me, waiting for a response.

"It was nice, I liked it."

They all chuckled and snickered, then Sonic spoke up.

"Yeah, well just remember, she's my little sister, so don't make me beat you down because you did something to her. Alright?"

"Yeah alright, let's just get everything back out and keep watching the sleepover."

Then after we put everything back, we kept watching.

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

I rushed back, swung open the door, slammed it then leaned against it as I panted.

Huff…huff…huff, "I did it!"

They all looked at me then at once they all said,

"Hot."

"Yeah it was." I said fanning myself, with a dreamy expression.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again." I said in a sassy tone.

"I'm sure, but now it's your turn to spin it Cym." said Rouge.

"Alright." I spun the bottle and it landed on Wave.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I'm not getting one of your dares."

"Alright, who do you have a crush on?"

She seemed to pale at this.

"Since I don't want to use my passes until I really need it, I guess I'll answer." she took a deep breath, "It's…Jet." she squealed.

"I knew it!" we all shouted at her.

Then she spun it, and it landed on Amy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth?" she stuttered as if afraid of what Wave would do to her.

"Okay, what's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Easy, remember when we had that game of hide and seek with the guys?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, I wasn't there, tell me what happened." said Rouge.

"Okay. We had been in the park playing hide and seek, since we had nothing else to do that day. And Sonic and the boys had to find each of us. So Cymbaline and I decided to hide in a tree. Everything was going fine until I started to lose my balance, Cym tried to reach for me but I had already lost my balance and slipped."

"Wow, that's really bad." said Rouge.

"It gets worse." I said.

"Then the bottom of my shirt got caught by a branch but then I fell, and my shirt stayed on the branch. So then, Cym jumped down and helped me get my shirt on, but the boys found us. Soon the game ended and we decided to go get a snack."

"After we got our snack we just started to walk, but I dropped my wallet so I bent down to pick it up. But then as I bent down I heard a rip sound and I felt a breeze."

"Wow tough luck." she said.

"Oh I'm not finished yet. The next thing I know, the boy were all laughing. I had split my pants, and that was the day I decided to wear the ones with pink hearts and lace on them, so I had to use my jack to cover it up. I was so mortified."

"Wow. That is rough, and they were jerks to laugh at you. But why hearts and lace?"

"It was a sale!" she yelled.

"Okay, Amy, your turn to go." I said.

"Hmm, Blaze, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not scared." she said bravely, then Amy got an evil look.

"Alright, I dare you to give Silver a lap dance!"

She paled at this.

"I shouldn't have picked dare." she said, we all laughed.

Hmm, why do I still feel like I'm being watched…..

**OKAY, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, IF THERE ARE MORE DARES OR TRUTHS, THAT YOU WANT TO SEE, AS LONG AS YOU FOLLOW MY, NO YAOI/YURI, AND CONTENT RULE, I'LL DO MY BEST. PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Truth or Dare Part 3

**ROUGE'S POV.**

Wow, I wasn't really expecting Amy to take it that far yet. We only started a half and hour ago, but I guess it makes sense. Well as they say, 'Suck it up!', but this might be just a bit much.

"Forget it, I'm using a pass, I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of him bye doing something so…humiliating. Plus it might make him more naive than he is now." she stated.

"But I thought you liked him." said Wave.

"Well, yeah I do but, I'm not going to do something so degrading, ridiculous and humiliating."

"Okay then, now you have four passes left Blaze." Cymbaline said.

"Go ahead and spin the bottle Blaze." I said.

She spun it and it landed on Wave.

"Truth or Dare Wave?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to send a picture of one of your lacy underwear sets to Jet!"

We all laughed at that.

"Wow, nice dare Blaze!"

"What kind of dare is that!?"

"A saucy one. Unless you do a truth." said Blaze.

"What's the truth?"

"Would you want to give Jet a lap dance or a strip tease?"

"…I'll do the dare." she said hanging her head down, "Which one, I have five sets."

Then Amy spoke up.

"Oh! Send a picture of the black, lacy, strapless one that you let me borrow that one time."

"Fine."

"Me and Rouge will go to make sure. Come on." said Blaze.

We went upstairs to take the picture. Once we got to her room, she opened up her top drawer and pulled out a black, nearly see through Victoria's Secret strapless bra and bikini underwear set. She had four others that were purple, white, blue and gray. I didn't think she had something like this, she doesn't seem like the type, but I guess I was wrong. But I probably should've seen it coming, the other girls and I all have at least one set from Victoria's Secret, even Blaze.

She laid it out on the bed and took out her phone. Then she snapped a picture of it. Then she sent it to Jet.

Blaze had a satisfied look on her face and all I could do was smirk.

I looked at her phone. It said, sent at 8:05. We had been playing this game for an hour.

We headed back down and confirmed that she had done the dare. Then Amy spoke up.

"Hey, since we've been at it for an hour already, let's have a quick bite and then we can continue."

"Alright!" we all said.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to see Jet's face right now when he gets that text." said Cymbaline.

We went to get a bite, but I couldn't help feel like someone's watching me, and the others…

**KNUCKLE'S POV.**

WOW. That was the only thing that came to mind. I heard Jet's phone go off like the others did.

He opened his phone, and then he got a blush and a weird look.

"So how is it?" I asked.

"SHUT UP!"

We decided to grab a bite as well. Silver wasn't to upset about Blaze not giving him a lap dance and going through with the dare. While we ate every few minutes, Jet would look at the picture again.

Thing were really starting to get good, and it was only the first night of the sleepover. This really was going to get interesting.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER, I'M STILL EXCEPTING REQUESTS FOR DARES AND TRUTHS AS LONG AS THEY FOLLOW MY RULES OF CONTENT AND NO YAOI OR YURI. PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raiding the Fridge and Truth or Dare Part 4

**JET'S POV.**

WOW. That was the only thing that came to mind when I saw the picture. I couldn't help but look at it every few minutes. Anyway, we had been watching them for about forty-five minutes now, and things were really getting interesting. When I saw the look on Silver's face when Blaze was dared to give him a lap dance, I almost choked on my laughter. Then the disappointed look on his face proved he really wanted for it to happen. He does have a big crush on her, but we all like each of them. We continued watching them. They started to raid the fridge.

After about fifteen minutes, they had picked out their snacks and were back in a circle and started to chow down, they had: ten sandwiches, five milkshakes, five bowls of popcorn, a large pizza, a bowl of chips, fifteen sodas, and numerous other snacks at the ready. Wow, those girls sure can grub and still keep their slim figures. I could tell the others were impressed as well. They sat down and continued.

**AMY'S POV.**

We started to play again. Cymbaline spoke up.

"Okay, I'll go next." then she spun the bottle.

"Wave truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the worst thing you've ever done and the most embarrassing?"

"Easy. One time, I was in Jet's office looking for him, when I had to use his bathroom. So I went to use it. After I did, I washed my hands. Some of the water dripped onto the floor, so when I went to dry my hands on the towel rack I slipped and actually did, the splits. But then I noticed that I grabbed the handle as I fell and it broke off! Then water started going everywhere. But that's not the worst part. I felt a breeze for some reason, and noticed that I had completely split my pants and pretty much had only my underwear and shirt.!"

"Wow." I said.

"It still gets worse. I was trying to figure out what to do, when Jet came back! He must of heard the water running and before I could say, 'no don't he opened the door and a ton of water came out, knocking him over. When it finally was low enough I dashed out before he could see me in my underwear. And shouted, "Sorry Jet!" I was so mortified. It was a bad day to wear a thong. But at least he didn't see me."

"Wow, that is bad." said Cymbaline.

"Okay, Wave, your turn, spin the bottle." I said.

She spun it and it landed on Rouge.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what do you like more, Knuckles or treasure?"

"Knuckles, just a little bit more."

"Okay, your turn."

She spun it and it landed on me.

"Truth or dare Amy?"

"Truth."

"Ok, what is the one thing you would wish for right now?"

I thought about it. They were probably expecting me to say something about Sonic being my boyfriend or Sonic to marry me, or something totally Sonic related, but I wasn't the total Sonic crazed fan girl I used to be. So I told them the wish I wanted at the moment. Even though I didn't know it, I had been thinking of someone besides Sonic. My older…

"…Well I want to see my…my older brother." I said.

They all looked surprised. I guess maybe I should have mentioned him sooner.

"Amy, why didn't you tell us?" asked Blaze, who was just as shocked to here the news as the others.

"I don't know it just never came up. We haven't seen each other in a while, but we always keep in touch."

"So tell us about him." said Rouge.

"Rouge..." Wave said in a warning tone.

"What?"

"That's her business, not ours."

"No it's okay, I'll tell you about him...in the mourning. It's getting late, and I'm tired anyways."

"She's right let's pack it in and continue in the mourning." said Cymbaline, looking at the clock that said, 11:15.

"Alright." Blaze said.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

"Yeah, goodnight."

"See ya in the mourning."

They all said their good night's and we headed to bed, I guess I'll tell them in the mourning.

As I went up the stairs to my room, i couldn't help but still feel like someone was watching me and the girls. Maybe I'm just tired. Oh well.

**HEY, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, AND YES I AM EVIL FOR MAKING AMY HAVE A BROTHER, BUT I NEEDED AN IDEA, 'CAUSE I'VE GOT WRITERS BLOCK, AND I'VE HAD THIS IDEA THAT AMY WOULD HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER, SO DON'T HATE ME. READ AND REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Some Confession Time in the Morning and Found Out

**SONIC'S POV.**

Wow. I had no idea that Amy had an older brother. I don't think anyone knew. But I can relate. Not telling anyone you have a brother, for your own reasons, like Cymbaline's was to protect me. She didn't want the people who are still after her today, to find and hurt me. So I understand the secrecy. Then we saw Cymbaline come up to Amy on her way up the stairs.

"Don't worry we understand Amy." Cymbaline told her and went to bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**We **woke up and got changed, then we headed down back to he living room, and started watching again.

"So did any of you know Amy even had a brother?" asked Knuckles.

"Nope."

"Not me."

"She really has one?"

"Nada." (A/N: 'No' in Spanish.)

I really couldn't believe that Amy had a brother and didn't tell anyone, not even me. But I could remember some times when she would look kind of upset about something, and whenever she would try and talk to me, I would run away. Wow, I'm such a jerk. I'm sorry Amy. And besides that, if I ever do meet her brother, which I'm sure we all will sometime, he probably hate me. Great.

"Alright, let's keep watching." said Jet.

Then we all sat down and watched.

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

We all woke up except for Amy at the same time. We decided to let her sleep, this might take a while for her to explain. We all just sat there waiting. Soon Amy came down stairs.

"Hey girls." she said.

"Hey." we all said as we smiled weakly.

She got some toast and sat down, and got ready to explain.

"So you guys want to know about my brother, I'll tell you then."

We all listened intently.

"Well, he's a year older than me. We were always thick as thieves. Whenever I would get bullied by the other boys, he'd come and save me. He has red, slightly magenta fur, forest green eyes, and spiked quills that do an upward curve."

What and who she was describing sounded very familiar…

"Um, Amy?"

"Yeah Cym?"

"Would his name happen to be Kylan?"

"Yeah…but it's-"

"Kyle for short." I finished for her.

"How do you know that though?" she said with a suspicious look.

"I think I know your brother. We might have…worked together on a mission, a heist mission. As in a THIEF mission. Amy, your brother is a thief, like me."

The look on her face was beyond surprised.

"I know that it's a lot to take in, but it's true, but at least he works for the good guys like me…" I said.

"Wow, I can't believe he didn't tell me…" she trailed off.

"I think I know why." I said.

"Why then cym?"

"He wants to protect you Amy."

"What?"

"There are bad people in this world Amy, people who intend to get whatever or whoever they want. And they'll do ANYTHING to get it or get RID off it. Trust me I know, I have and have had to deal with it for fourteen years. I had to deal with it for the first time when I was five, now fourteen years later, I still am, but now thing are really serious, and despite that, I am still standing. And so is Sonic thankfully. And one of the reasons was because I kept myself from Sonic. So I can relate, and I hope you can understand to Amy."

"Yeah. I do."

"And if I had known you had a brother, and that he had the kind of work as me, I would have told you before."

"It's okay, really Cym."

"Alright, now that we know and everything is cleared up, can we expect to meet him soon?" asked Rouge.

I looked at Amy, and she looked at me. Then at the same time we said,

"I think that can be arranged."

"Oh and tell the guys too." said Wave.

Oh yeah, we would have to tell the guys. But I still felt like…

"Hey, do you guys feel like we're being watched?"

"Yeah, I do." they all said. Then I noticed something in the plant by the stairs. So I got up to investigate, and I couldn't believe it. There was a camera in it! We were-are being spied on!

"Girls, we've got a problem."

"What, Cybaline, WHAT!?" said Rouge.

"We're being spied on!"

"WHAT!? BY WHO!?" they all shouted.

I looked at the bug and soon after much more looking we found all of them. I looked at the way they wre made and realized, that it was Tails' handy work.

"These are Tails'!"

"Then I guess we know where we're going right now, but I have a feeling that it wasn't Tails' idea to spy on us, he wouldn't do that." said Amy

"Yeah, but I have a feeling about who did."

Then I looked into the still connected comms unit, before saying,

"Watch out boys, because we're coming for YOU!"

Then I crushed it, and with it they were all destroyed, we got dressed and headed out. Those boys better hope that we don't find them soon.

**HEY, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On The Run and An Apology

**SONIC'S POV.**

Running, that's all we did. Run for our lives. We had already cleared out and gone to the first place in mind, the mystic ruins. We were all going as fast as we could, we DID NOT want the girls to come find us, then puch first and ask questions later. And knowing all those girls, if they caught up with us, we would all be in the hospital for AT LEAST three months with full body casts. We really were sorry now for invading their privacy.

We kept running and flying as fast as we could, until then each of us was slammed into by five colors. The one that took Shadow was light blue, the one that took Jet was purple, the one that took Silver was a lighter purple with a bit of pink, the one that took Knuckles was white and tanish, and the one that took me was pink. I braced myself for the end and a world of pain, but it never came. Instead I came face to face with the disappointed look of Amy. She looked really hurt. I couldn't help but feel bad, but I still kept up my guard.

We just stood there until she made a really mad face and took a few steps and said,

"Look Sonic, what you did was totally-"

But I never heard the rest, because I had already bolted out of there leaving Amy as well. I kept running until I heard her yell,

"Fine just go! Your good at running away from me! Even if I just want to talk, not even ask for a date, but just talk to you! If the others or some complete stranger can at least speak more than three words to you, than why can't I!?" she yelled, but her voice cracked as she said the last part.

I stopped short. I felt horrible and guilty and just like dirt all at the same time. How could I treat her like that. I turned back and headed in her direction, I heard crying and stayed ilent, then I heard Amy's crying voice.

"What's wrong with me, am I that bad?…sob… Does he really hate me that much?…sob… Even if I just want to talk or hang out, not go on a date, but just hang out, and it would probably be with the others too, he still runs away!…sob… What do I have to get him to listen to me without running away first for crying out loud!?…sob…"

I couldn't believe what a jerk I was being, I had to set things right with her.

"I don't hate you Amy."

She gasped and stood up from where she was, face flushed and fresh tears in her eyes. Then she wiped them away and glared at me.

"Why are you here, want to rub salt in my wounds or to hope you get more of the girls and I's private info?"

"No I came to apologize."

Then I walked up to her and kissed her. She tasted sweet like cherries. She was shocked but still accepted it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms went around her waist. We stood there kissing for about a minute until we had to come up for air. We panted then hugged each other.

"I'm sorry Amy, I run because I want to keep you safe. If Eggman or any of our other enemies found out that I had feelings for you, then you would be in even more constant danger. I didn't want to always run from you, I just wanted to keep you safe."

"It's okay Sonic I understand, but you could have at least told me you know." she pouted cutely.

I looked into her eyes then kissed her again.

"I love you Ames."

"I love you to Sonic." we hugged again, then went to find out friends.

We went to find our friends, but then we heard maoning coming from an area across from us. We headed over to find Wave and Jet making out.

"Ahem." Amy coughed.

They looked at us with flushed faces, then joined us to find the other. Just like them we found the others each in a steamed make out session. Actually the only ones who weren't in a make out seesion were my sister and Shadow. I guess that was good for him, because I might have been pretty annoyed if we had walked in on them making out, even if they do like each other.

We all headed back to the girls house and just hung out. It was obvious that we were all each a couple now, except for Shadow and Cym. And we all pretty much excepted it. I guess we'll hav to wait before my sister and Shadow get together, but still I'll make sure that he remembers to treat my sister right and never make her cry. I guess that the sleepover did do something. If we hadn't spied on them, then we might not each be together. I knew it was a good idea.

**THE END! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES THOUGH. PEACE OUT, I'LL TRY AND GET OUT ANOTHER SONIC STORY SOON. PEACE OUT! **


End file.
